


Otayuri prompt

by Miyuuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Whump, mature for yuri's colorful vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuuki/pseuds/Miyuuki
Summary: "Put me down!" prompt on Tumblr!





	Otayuri prompt

“Yuri! Watch your landings, you’re getting sloppy! Don’t give me that look! Focus!!!” Yakov hollered at him from the sidelines while he glided on the ice, only half listening. How could he focus at a time like this? He’d only been practicing for 45 minutes or so, but his heart raced and stuttered. Otabek Altin, the Hero of Kazakhstan was “borrowing” his home rink to practice while his family vacationed in Russia. Who the hell practices during a vacation anyway? _‘Oh, that’s right, I did. Oops.’ _The Kazakh skater had emailed Yavok last month, explaining the situation and asking his permission to share the rink for a few weeks. Yakov hadn’t even fucking asked Yuri if he minded. Not that he minded Otabek being there. Did he? Wait, fuck. Shaking his head, Yuri launched himself into the air - too high. He was going to land wrong. This was going to hurt. _‘Goddammit. This is Otabek’s fault. Asshole.’ _____

_____ _

Yuri landed on his feet, before dropping to the ice, wincing. His ankle was definitely sprained. As he angrily torn his skate off to inspect his quickly swelling ankle, he heard several shouts of his name. “Yuri! I told you to focus! Are you okay?”

Yuri snapped his head up to scream back at Yakov, but his voice caught in his throat. Otabek was skating towards him, his face expressionless. Kneeling in front of Yuri, the older skater eyed his ankle. He raised his hand towards it, his eyes meeting Yuri’s, silently asking permission. Yuri was too shocked to say a word. Taking his silence for acceptance, Otabek lightly pressed on the injured joint. Yuri bit his cheek to keep from crying out. He couldn’t, however, stop the hot tears from prickling in his eyes.

Otabek stopped immediately, upon seeing Yuri tear up. Wordlessly, he removed his own skates and handed them to Mila, who’d skated over to check on Yuri as well. Ignoring Yuri’s glare, he scooped one arm behind Yuri’s back and the other - carefully - under Yuri’s knees, lifting him bridal style.

“What’s your problem, Asshole?! Put me down!” Yuri’s face burned bright red and he halfheartedly struggled in Otabek’s arms. _‘He’s only a little bit bigger than me, how the fuck is he so strong?! We’ve been practicing for almost an hour, how can he still smell so good? Wait, no, what the fuck?!’ _Yuri stopped fighting, since Otabek clearly wasn’t going to put him down. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to put them around Otabek’s neck. No way was he going to look like a damsel in distress.__

Otabek carried him all the way to the locker room, gently setting him on a bench, before walking around the locker room, gathering both of their belongings.

“Why are you helping me? I’m the competition. I’m your rival! You should be happy I hurt my stupid ankle.” Otabek paused, his face flashing emotion, before returning to its stone plating.

“That’s ridiculous, Yuri. Friends help friends when they need it. You’re hurt, I’m taking you to the doctor. End of story.”

“Wh- We aren’t friends! I barely even know you!” Otabek knelt in front of Yuri once more and stuck out his hand.

“Would you like to?” Yuri shrunk back, unsure of what to say.

“…Would I like to what?”

“Be my friend, dummy.”

Yuri sputtered, his face bright red once more. “I don’t know!”

“Yuri, why are you yelling?”  
  
**“I. Don’t. KNOW!” ******

 ** ******  
Otabek laughed. He laughed? Yuri smirked, despite himself. He didn’t think the dark haired skater was capable of such a thing.

Running his hand through his hair, pushing it from his eyes, Otabek bore his eyes into Yuri’s, suddenly serious again.

“Are you going to become my friend or not?” Yuri paused, his head spinning and his ankle throbbing making him too warm and anxious.

“If I agree to be your fucking friend, can we get my ankle looked at? It hurts like hell.” He shoved his hand in Otabek’s, taking the Kazakh skater by surprise. A handshake to seal their friendship.

_‘How fucking cheesy’, _Yuri thought as Otabek gathered the rest of their things.__

__“I’m going to pick you up again, okay?”_ _

__“Yeah, thanks for asking this time, Asshole.” Yuri smirked._ _

__“Do me a favor though? Put your arms around my neck this time. You’re kind of heavy, I could use the help.”_ _

__“WHAT?!” Yuri fumed and Otabek laughed again._ _

___‘That fucking laugh is going to be the death of me.’ _Yuri grumbled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, ignoring the goosebumps on both of their skin.__ _ _


End file.
